Wind Beneath My Wings
by InSpaceNoOneCanHearStarscream
Summary: A series of one shots involving Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker.
1. Chapter 1

**Title::** Wind Beneath My Wings: Let Go  
><strong>Verse::<strong> Transformers (G1)  
><strong>Characters::<strong> Skywarp, Thundercracker, Starscream  
><strong>Genre::<strong> Family, friendship, fluff  
><strong>Rating::<strong> K  
><strong>Disclaimer::<strong> I do not own anything, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.  
><strong>Warning::<strong> Characters may seem out-of-character and just generally fluffy.  
><strong>Summary::<strong> Skywarp and Thundercracker take Starscream out for a flying lesson.

**x-x-x**

Despite popular belief, flying did not come natural to a seeker. They had to be taught how to use their thrusters and wings, it was much like that of an organic bird. It was a creator's job to ensure that their youngling was properly trained and able to fly, because it was hardwired into their programming to fly and if they didn't, they could become unstable. Sadly, a certain creator did not have the time to teach his youngest how to use his programming, and it was up to the seeker's older brothers to do.

Wind blowing under his wings, the ground flew beneath the tri-colored seeker as he had his first taste of freedom. The two older siblings each had a wing in their digits, keeping their younger brother under control and making sure nothing happened to him. The youngster did not seem to mind in the slightest, because the first flight was always a memory that left an imprint in a seeker's life, and he knew how important it was to have his trine there. He just smiled and continued to enjoy himself.

Skywarp, his slightly older brother, observed his younger sibling and nearly smiled. He remembered when Thundercracker, the oldest, and their creator first took him flying. He'd been scared, not like he'd admit it, and wanted to cling onto the two. His little brother, though, seemed to want to do this on his own but didn't dare say so. The young flier was good for such a young age, and on his first flight, he would make quite the leader Skywarp knew he could be.

He turned his sights to his older brother, watching how careful Thundercracker was with the youngling. It was as if he were frightened that with one wrong turn, the louder seeker would fall from the heavens and never return. He didn't see this how Skywarp did, he knew, and he prayed to Primus that Thundercracker would let go when the younger asked it of them.

Thundercracker didn't plan on it. His optics sensors stayed close to the giggling flier as his wings twitched and body tried to out run the two brothers. He worried about the smaller sibling, he was too young to understand what would happen if he slipped through his older brothers' servos. He could feel Skywarp's gaze on him, he knew what his brother was thinking and what he wanted to do. Thundercracker wouldn't, he couldn't let this little flier go yet. He wasn't ready.

Suddenly, the young flier took a deep in take and tilted his body slight. "You can let go now!"

Skywarp was about to, but Thundercracker glared and tightened his grip. "Not yet, Starscream," the older seeker spoke. "You're not—" the middle brother let go of the younger sibling's wing, causing the oldest to panic even though the tri-colored seeker kept himself balanced with just Thundercracker's grasp. He hissed, "Skywarp!"

"I think I'm ready," Starscream shouted over the light breeze and commotion. "I think I can do this one my own!"

Thundercracker's faceplates twisted and he shook his helm, "No, Starscream." He didn't know what was wrong, he'd helped raise this little seeker. He'd seen how much he'd grown since his creation, but couldn't remove his servo from the wing that it clung to.

"It's a little bit scary," Starscream added in a tone that was much too old for a youngling. "But I want you to know, I'll be okay now, TC. I can do this!"

The older seeker turned his gaze from his charge to his other brother, begging for some help. Sadly, the middle brother didn't offer any, not even in his optics that screamed to let the little one go. He secretly wished that Starscream were more like Skywarp, clinging and having spasms until the third lesson. "Starscream…"

"You can let go, TC," the little seeker whispered. "I'm ready, I won't fall."

He did it, he let go of the tiny flier and watched him zip through the air. His optic sensors widened and watched his little brother go, as if there was nothing on this planet or anything other that could stop him. He felt as if something within him had snapped in that moment, and soon there was a servo on his right wing. He turned his helm from watching the tiny flier to see Skywarp flying next to him.

The other flier smirked, "He'll be fine, TC. He's growin' up and needs this, ya need to stop acting like yer his creator."

"Yeah," Thundercracker replied quietly.

"Cheer up," 'Warp chuckled. "This is going to be a memory file he keeps forever, he doesn't need you lookin' like a moping _robo-puppy_!"

Thundercracker nearly smirked as he turned his attention back to the little seeker, who had turned around and started flying back towards the lower flier. His optics softened with a certain glow, noticing that _I'm-Better-Then-You_ grin on his brother's faceplates. "He's going to be a pain in the aft after this, you know."

"'Course," Skywarp nudged Thundercracker lightly, "He **is** our brother!"

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** So yeah, I know that Transformers doesn't work like this. In this verse they're just created the way they are and more on, but I wanted to do something cute for this series of one shots, so here it is. I guess, it's AU?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title::** Wind Beneath My Wings: Wrong Answer  
><strong>Verse::<strong> Transformers (G1)  
><strong>Characters::<strong> Thundercracker, Megatron  
><strong>Genre::<strong> General  
><strong>Rating::<strong> T for mild violence  
><strong>Disclaimer::<strong> I do not own anything, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.  
><strong>Warning::<strong> Seeker abuse, Megatron being an aft, and Thundercracker being loyal, oh my.  
><strong>Summary::<strong> Thundercracker is called upon by Megatron for a little chat.

**x-x-x**

Thundercracker bowed his head as he knelt in front of his leader. His optics dimmed and servos rested on the ship's floor. There was nothing said between the two, both waiting for the other to do something, anything. The few others that lingered outside of the room after the seeker had been called upon observed the pair, prepared for their leader to lash out at the seeker or find out what the flier had done.

It was rare for this particular seeker to be called upon, they normally found the air commander in this position and soon in another of pure agony. However, when nothing happened, they began to drift from the door and head back to whatever they were doing. Megatron watched them, waiting for the right moment and soon none remained.

He stood up and stepped around the jet, circling him like a predator would to its prey, and the flier did nothing to stop him. He studied him with hawk-like optics, scanning over every inch of the oldest seeker that he had within his army. This one was the only one who still stood up for his Second-in-Command and he wasn't sure as to why anyone would wish to. It was just not logical, especially with all the trouble that the youngest jet seemed to cause. Megatron was going to get to the bottom of this.

He seated himself back in his throne and leaned over, digits reaching out and grasping the jet's chin. It seemed to startle him but Megatron ignored it, lifting his head and staring right into those scarlet optics. "Thundercracker, right?" There was a nod from the seeker and Megatron smirked, "You are the next in line for the Air Commander seat, yes?"

"Correct," he confirmed with a slight sarcasm. "Right after Starscream."

"You two are close," Megatron questioned as he played 'dumb'.

Thundercracker answered sharply, "Brothers, Lord Megatron. Starscream, Skywarp, and I are brothers."

"Of course," he hummed and released the jet, leaning back in his throne. "This means that if he were planning something, he would tell you two, yes?" The seeker didn't answer, just stared emotionlessly at his leader. Scowling, Megatron questioned the younger being, "You do understand that if he is caught in one of his little plots he will be killed, and anyone who knew about it will join him."

He frowned, "Understood."

"Good," Megatron smirked and tilted his helm. "Now, I will ask you this; is your darling little brother planning anything?"

"I said I understood, not that I complied."

"I see," was the reply. There was a crack of metal on metal, Thundercracker's head whipped to the side at the impact of Megatron's servo connecting with his faceplates. Megatron watched as the seeker's body trembled, a slice in his cheek becoming visible and energon dripping from it and the corner of his mouth. He spoke sternly, "I will ask you one more time, Thundercracker, what is Starscream planning?"

It took but a kilk for the seeker to recover and turn his head, optics glowing dangerously at the leader. "Frag you."

"Wrong answer," Megatron stood and lifted his servo, cannon powering up.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** When this was first posted on my livejournal, I had gotten a lot of questions about what happened afterwards. I like leaving things up to the reader, but someday I might make a sequel to this particular one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title::** Wind Beneath My Wings: He's Not Stupid  
><strong>Verse::<strong> Transformers (G1)  
><strong>Characters::<strong> Thundercracker, Skywarp, Starscream  
><strong>Genre::<strong> Humor  
><strong>Rating::<strong> K+  
><strong>Disclaimer::<strong> I do not own anything, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.  
><strong>Warning::<strong> OOCness, insanity, and well, stupidity.  
><strong>Summary::<strong> Thundercracker sticks up for Skywarp, who promptly ruins the moment.

**x-x-x**

Thundercracker was absolutely livid when he stormed into the make-shift laboratory, which belonged to his youngest sibling. His rage only grew when he noticed how Starscream seemed to ignore his existence and continued to work on whatever was to be made from the plans laid out on the table. He huffed a growl from his vocalizer and gripped the edge of the tricolored jet's desk. This still caused no reaction out of the younger and he was nearing a full on fit. "Starscream," he all but shouted. "I know about what you've been saying!"

"Oh, Thundercracker," was the response, as if he hadn't known his brother was right there. "What ever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," he snapped and leaned over his shoulder, grabbing his attention fully. "I heard what you've been saying about Skywarp!"

Starscream did not seem impressed with this. "So?"

"Skywarp isn't completely stupid and you know it! I mean, come on, Screamer-"

"-Don't call me that!"

"He has to have some sense of intelligence," Thundercracker continued, ignoring the glares and rants from his younger brother. "He teleports for crying out loud, and I'm almost certain that there's some mathematical calculations that he has to run through just to do it! Even with that alone, he has to be intelligent just to pull that off as quickly as he does!"

"That's not entirely true," the other seeker sneered while turning back to his experiments. "Honestly, do you need to calculate every single time you fire at Autobots?"

"No, but this is completely different! Both you and I know it," he replied with a bit of bite in his tone. "Listen, just lay off of him. He may not be as bright as you or Skyfire-"

"-Don't even say that name!"

"Or even Megatron, or me-"

"-Is there a point?"

"Yes, slag it," he snapped. "Stop interrupting me so I can get to it!"

"Fine," he huffed.

"He may not be as intelligent as others but that does not make him stupid," he finished proudly, only because he made a point and managed to shut Starscream up. "See, you just need to-ah!"

_Crash._

"Hey Screamer," came the cheeky voice of the middle brother, who was currently sitting on the floor. Or rather, on top of his older brother. "Whatcha doing?"

Starscream twitched. "Don't call me that."

"Why," whined the slightly older one.

"Shut up, can't you see I'm busy," he leered.

"Not really. Anyway, Megatron wants to see us about a mission!"

"Oh," he replied with slight amusement, having just realized that the dim seeker had yet to notice that he was currently sitting on their brother's head. "I suppose I should go see what the almighty leader wants."

"Uh, yeah," Skywarp muttered before giving a slight wave, "If you see TC-"

He nearly crackled, "I'll let him know."

"Thanks," he chirped before disappearing from sight and leaving a dishevelled Thundercracker.

"As you were saying," the youngest spoke smugly while standing.

"Shut up," Thundercracker growled while rubbing his helm.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** This is just something short I felt like I needed to do to prove that I was still alive. Feel free to review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title::** Wind Beneath My Wings: Killed Starscream  
><strong>Verse::<strong> Transformers (G1)  
><strong>Characters::<strong> Thundercracker, Skywarp, Starscream  
><strong>Genre::<strong> Humor  
><strong>Rating::<strong> K+  
><strong>Disclaimer::<strong> I do not own anything, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.  
><strong>Warning::<strong> OOCness, insanity, dry humor, and stupidity.  
><strong>Summary::<strong> Skywarp may have killed Starscream.

**x-x-x**

Skywarp tapped in the key code to enter the private area that he and his trine shared, juggling a few cubes as he did so. Once the doors had opened, he strolled inside without a care and shifted the objects in his servos to locate his siblings, who'd stayed behind to recharge or whatever else they were doing when he was asked to retrieve the energon. However, as he went to step farther into the room, he noticed his younger brother seated on the floor and apparently making friends with the wall. 'Warp was by no means the brightest of the trine, and his next actions proved it.

Shuffling the cubes a bit, he threw one at his brother's head. It surprisingly, due to his poor marksmanship in battle, actually hit his sibling's helm and the young flier's head fell forward. Skywarp readied himself to run from an angered Starscream, because that was what normally happened, but… nothing happened. The head stayed titled forward and the body unmoving; it confused the dim seeker and left him a bit nervous.

"Screamer," he called out, moving forward to see what was going on. As he skated around his sibling, he nabbed the cube that now rested next to the younger, and soon dropped it on his brother's lap. "Quit being stupid, Star, I got you a cube of high grade!" Nothing. Not movements, no yelling. Starscream just sat there as if he were in the heaviest recharge in Cybertron history.

It annoyed Skywarp so he ended up giving his Air Commander a shove, to show that he wasn't in the mood to be the tailpipe of a prank. After all, that was Starscream's job. Then his optics widened and mouth hung open, his brother just fell over and lied on the floor. "Oh my Primus," he shrieked when he noticed his brother's optics were not online and he couldn't sense his spark, "I offlined Starscream!"

x-x-x

After being shook awake by his younger brother, Thundercracker stared at the panicked Decepticon, who ranted and raved about something horrible that happened. He was dragged out of his berth, which he didn't exactly enjoy, and soon was out in the small living area of the quarters. Skywarp, who was now beyond panic, pointed feverishly at their youngest sibling and whimpered, "I killed him, TC! It, it was just a joke! I didn't mean to!"

"You didn't kill him, Skywarp," Thundercracker murmured while stepping closer to the 'corpse' of Starscream. He did find it odd that their sibling would go this far to get Skywarp back for a stupid prank, instead of threatening to offline him, but he didn't put it past the Air Commander. He gave the youngest a light kick to the knee joint, "Get up, the prank over."

Nothing.

"Starscream," the older seeker muttered and gave a bit hard kick. "We're done with this now."

Silence and no movement from the youngest.

"Slag it, Starscream, I'm getting infuriated here," he growled and give the 'corpse' yet another kick. "If you don't get up, I'm going to get Megatron!"

When nothing happened again, Skywarp wailed, "See! I told you I killed him! I offlined our own brother, our sweet little brother that we were supposed to protect! Megatron is going to turn me to slag!"

Thundercracker turned his head and gave his younger older a scowl, "You didn't offline him for the last time, you glitch. If you did anything, you probably just knocked something loose up there, I'll take a look."

"But there's no spark," the younger screeched. "After he fell over, I scanned our bond, there's no spark!"

Silence.

Thundercracker stared for a good minute or two, then realization seemed to hit him and hard. "**What**?"

"After he fell over… I scanned our bond with him, there's no spark," Skywarp wailed. "I killed Starscream!"

"Oh slag," Thundercracker all but wailed himself as he threw himself at their youngest brother. He wrapped his arms around the corpse and held him close, seeming to rock him back and forth as if he were a sparkling again. "Starscream, I'm so sorry! Come back, come back! I'll never doubt your stupid plans to overthrow Megatron again, or call you geeky ever again! Please, just come back to us! It's—"

"What are you doing to my new armor?"

"Wh—" The blue seeker turned his helm quickly, almost sure that his other brother was doing the same, and found himself staring at an annoyed appearing Starscram. "Uh… what?"

"Starscream," Skywarp cried out as he leaped onto the youngest and embraced him tightly, "You're alive!"

"Of course I am," he leered and tried to push the happy seeker off of him. "I still want to know what the pit you're doing to my upgrade!"

Thundercracker, who had still been clinging to said armor, pushed away from it and stood, brushing himself off as if to cover up what had happened. "Nothing!"

"We thought we killed you," Skywarp wailed as he nuzzled his face against his brother's shoulder. "I—"

"—Get off of me!"

"Oh Screamer, it was horrible!"

"Don't call me that," the younger seeker scowled, trying to forcefully remove the other. "What in the world is he babbling about, Thundercracker?"

"You don't want to know," Thundercracker replied with a faint smirk, watching his siblings.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** I'm not very good at doing humor, I've come to realize, so I'm sorry if it kind of doesn't live up to the others. It was just a plot bunny that has been biting since last month, so today I decided to type it up. It didn't turn out as nearly as funny as I wanted it. Someday I might rewrite it or something. But _tada_!


	5. Chapter 5

**Title::** Wind Beneath My Wings: Halloween Special  
><strong>Verse::<strong> Transformers (G1)  
><strong>Characters::<strong> Thundercracker, Skywarp, Starscream, Optimus Prime  
><strong>Genre::<strong> Humor  
><strong>Rating::<strong> K+  
><strong>Disclaimer::<strong> I do not own anything, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.  
><strong>Warning::<strong> OOCness, insanity, dry humor, immaturity, and stupidity.  
><strong>Summary::<strong> Skywarp drags his brothers into a human holiday.

**x-x-x**

After tapping in the key code to enter the private quarters that he and his trine shared, Starscream juggled a few datapads as he did so. The door opened and he strolled in without a care, shifting the objects in his servos to locate the particular data that he needed to review for Megatron's next scheme. He normally could do this without being bothered by his siblings, however, today was not one of those days and when he looked up, he saw something that would probably disturb him for years.

"What are you two doing," he hissed in a tone between a screechy annoyed and a panicked static. Before him was a sight one had to be there to understand, he was now wondering why his team was so feared on Cybertron. "Skywarp!"

The purple seeker didn't answer to his name as he hovered next to his reflection. It annoyed Starscream that he was ignored, however, there was still confused panic – not like he would admit that – about what was going on. The paintbrush in his brother's hand moved happily, he continued to destroy his once attractive colors. His face now white as a ghost, helm was brighter red than even Inferno, and he seemed to be painting around his crimson eyes with blue.

"Thundercracker," the youngest seeker growled as he turned away from the massacre and to the eldest brother. "What the Pit is he doing?"

"Getting ready," the blue jet answered nonchalantly.

Starscream hissed, "For what?"

"Apparently Trick 'r Treating."

"What?"

"Trick 'r Treating, I tried to inform him that such was an Earth Holiday and we don't celebrate it, but it didn't work," Thundercracker answered with a slight undertone of annoyance; at what, Starscream couldn't be certain. "He wants to attempt to get Energon Goodies from the Autobots."

"You're kidding," he questioned, dumbfounded.

"No, I'm not," he answered while shifting. "We're going with him."

Starscream's expression twisted, "Like Pit I'm going!"

"You will go," Thundercracker replied, his tone leaving no room for argument. "It'll make him happy and he'll leave us alone for awhile."

"I doubt that," the younger seeker muttered, knowing full well that he'd lost this battle.

"Now Star—"

"Screamer," the purple seeker grinned causing the tri-colored flier to look at him. No longer the black and purple jet, in addition to his new head colors, he was currently painted white with what looked like childish drawn stars, rainbow in color. "You should see the costume I have planned for you!"

Deadpanning, Starscream narrowed his optics. "What?"

"Come on, come on," he replied with a bright smile. "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry!"

The youngest seeker tensed while Thundercracker gave him a look. "Remember, Starscream," the blue flier whispered to him "We're doing this because he is our brother."

"I'm beginning wonder," he snorted before the purple seeker nabbed him.

x-x-x

Optimus Prime had seen many things from Megatron's forces but this was different. When he had come out of the base to see what the seekers had wanted, (everyone else had gone from the base to celebrate with Spike or to just see the sights,) he expected to have a fight with the trio. However, what he was currently viewing truly wasn't something he'd ever seen before.

Three of the most deadly members of the Decepticons stood before him, not looking the slightest bit as frightening as normal. He nearly turned around and headed back into the base, thinking that his optics were glitching out on him. He knew better, though, that wasn't the case.

There was Skywarp, the one he noticed first. Crimson helm, white face with blue around his optics and red around his mouth, he had painted the rest of his frame off-white. He had quickly picked up on the poor drawn stars in the white, multiple colors and just looking silly. However, that wasn't the worst of the three.

Thundercracker looked equally as silly. Thrown over the blue seeker was a sheet, he seemed to be standing tall but he couldn't clearly tell. Armholes had been cut into the fabric, he also had the same white fabric wrapped around the blue arms of the seeker. The only area that wasn't covered in the sheet was his optic sensors – little holes cut out for him to see.

Then there was Starsream, probably the most amusing one out of the trio. Once proud tri-colored paint was no more, replaced with dual colored brown. His servos and feet were covered in fabric, shaped to look like paws of all things. However, that wasn't what was causing the Autobot leader to nearly laugh. On top of his helm was a pair of bunny ears. Large, long bunny ears.

He tried not to laugh as he swept his gaze over the trio again, noticing that each held a large sack with 'trick or treat' written across them. The letter looked like a child had written it, not that Optimus himself could have written Earth English any better. Shuttered his optics, he turned his gaze to the youngest of the trine. "Can I help you?"

"You can shoot me," Starscream hissed while scowling, earning his a glare from the ghost. "I mean—"

"—Trick 'r Treat," Skywarp piped up excitably, holding up his bag. "Can we have goodies now?"

Optimus should have fired at them, especially when the warning noise of weapons (probably Starscream's and Thundercracker's) powering up, but he couldn't. He smiled, one of those smiles that he had because the situation was just too much, and turned. "Give me one moment. Wait here."

"Alright," the happy teleporter echoed after him.

The Autobot leader returned nearly ten minutes later with the request, only to be greeted by Skywarp's open bag. He chuckled, not truly believing what was happening, "One for the…?"

"Clown," Skywarp supplied as the truck placed a treat into the bag.

Turning to the blue seeker, he lifted a treat and Thundercracker opened his bag. "And what are you?"

"A ghost," he replied nonchalantly, glaring lightly at the snickering leader.

"And for the rabbit," Prime nearly burst into laughter at this point. He dropped the final goodie into the last bag, after a venomous glare from the bunny and some coaxing for the bag. He wasn't at all surprised when the Air Commander turned and stormed off, followed by his oldest brother, who wasn't as angry. He turned to see Skywarp practically skipping towards his group, but stopped halfway and turned.

"Thanks!"

"Uh," Optimus stuttered, surprised by the seeker. "You're… welcome?"

x-x-x

"We're going home," Starscream ranted as the trio advanced by foot, purely because Skywarp didn't want their costumes destroyed. "I don't care what any of you say! I'm done with this."

"We have to go back to base," Skywarp piped up happily, shocking his two brothers.

Thundercracker stuttered, "Wh-what?"

"Why," the bunny-seeker questioned, eying his sibling.

"Because we need to get more goodies," the clown-jet grinned. "Soundwave always has the best treats 'cause of those cassettes!"

"No," Starscream muttered. "I-I will not!"

"Starscream," Thundercracker hissed, glaring, "You're coming."

"Yeah! It'll be fun," Skywarp added happily.

"Rrraaauuuggghhh," the jet screeched as he threw back his head.

The purple flier questioned, "Is that a yes?"

"About as such of one as we're gonna get," his brother answered with an almost sly grin.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** I'm doing this for a contest by my friend Robot Zombie. I was going to do it as something serious but as I wrote, I found it turning into something distasteful so I went with this idea. Don't shoot me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title::** Wind Beneath My Wings: Brothers  
><strong>Verse::<strong> AU G1  
><strong>Characters::<strong> Thundercracker, Starscream. Mentions Skywarp.  
><strong>Genre::<strong> K+?  
><strong>Disclaimer::<strong> I do not own anything, if I did, I would not be writing fanfiction.  
><strong>Warning::<strong> Character may appear slightly out of character.  
><strong>Summary::<strong> Thundercracker must clean up a mess and assure his younger brother of the truth.  
><strong>Quick Note::<strong> A stellar cycle equals approximately 1 Cybertronian year in this piece.

**x-x-x**

Having previously been reviewing some aerial maneuvers, Thundercracker had been startled by the abrupt entrance of his youngest brother. He dimmed his crimson optics in confusion before noticing just how distressed the youth was, and he stood up to ask just what was wrong but never got the chance. Mainly because the little flier was suddenly wailing at a volume that had gotten him his designation and nickname, which he truly hated.

"Starscream," the older mech nearly shouted, despite his wish to comfort him. Speaking of which, when did the little guy get into his embrace? Oh yes, that's right, he'd run there right after that start of his howl which still hadn't stopped. He could feel a processor ache coming on, but still kept the little flier closer and rubbed his wings reassuringly. "What's wrong?"

Whatever he'd said, which to the older mech only sounded like muffled forms of something, Thundercracker didn't caught it. His little brother's vocalizer seemed to be on the fritz with all of the static that filled it. This truly showed just how tormented by something, so he did the only thing he knew he could do. He grabbed the shoulders of his weeping brother and pulled them apart, despite the clinging and clawing the little brat was currently attempting.

"You need to calm down," he said in his most stern tone. He stared down at the sniffling youngling and felt a ping of regret for yelling at him. He had even thought of apologizing but decided against it; there was no time for that now, he needed to find out what was wrong with his brother. "What happened?"

"They said we weren't real brothers," he muttered his answer, looking up at his eldest brother with a distraught appearance. The little seeker didn't care how pathetic he appeared at this moment in time, he just wanted to know the truth. He needed to know that they were a trine and nothing could change that—he needed the reassurance that only Thundercracker could give. "They said that we weren't created together. We were brothers, weren't a trine!"

Thundercracker had flinched at this point. There was no denying that they weren't created close together; their creator wanted to prove that as long as trine members shared coding, they could be created stellar cycles apart. It obviously worked because they were no other trines as close as theirs, even with the seven stellar cycles between the oldest, Thundercracker, and the youngest, Starscream. They were hardly viewed as one though, and even though they had the same creator most didn't believe they were brothers.

"Thundercracker?" The little seeker spoke up, "We ARE brothers, right? You, me, and Skywarp."

He glanced down at his brother, scowling for a moment. He knew what he had to say but didn't know if the sparkling would understand. So the older seeker did the only thing he knew to do when Starscream got whiny like this. He twisted his scowl into a smirk and reached out, flicking the little one's helm. "Of course we are. They're just a bunch of glitches."

"Really," Starscream asked with excitable lining his voice. "You're not just saying that?"

"No, Screamer, I'm not just saying that," he answered, ignoring the glare he received by calling his sibling 'Screamer'. He patted the smaller flier's head and turned on his thrusters, heading towards the door to their home. "Now run along and find Skywarp. We'll go flying together."

The tiny flier placed his servos on his hips, glaring; "You're not just saying that so I get stuck having to put up with him, right?"

"Just go get him," Thundercracker nearly chuckled. "Then we'll show them what a real trine can do."

"Okay," he piped up cheerfully, whole demeanor changing in that instant. He spun around and took off through the home, calling out for the middle brother. He left Thundercracker watching; the older seeker smiling as he listened to the excited chatter from one of the rooms farther inside. Silently, as he watched his siblings come running towards the door, he prayed to Primus—the God that he didn't even believe in—that things would never change.

**x-x-x**

**A/N:** I wrote this nearly a month ago but abandoned it because I didn't think it was that good. However, I do know its not (hell, it's not even beta'ed) but I felt the need to post it. I'm not even sure if it truly belongs anywhere, I just know that I wanted to post it for unknown reasons. I also believe that its one of the shortest pieces I've ever written. Sorry about that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:: **Wind Beneath My Wings: Thanks

**Verse:: **AU G1

**Characters:: **Thundercracker, Skywarp. Mentions Starscream.

**Warning:: **Characters may appear slightly out of character.

**Summary:: **Skywarp confronts Thundercracker on something that he heard.

**Short Note:: **Connected with the third one shot posted here.

**x-x-x**

Glancing up from the data pad that he'd been reading, Thundercracker nearly leaped out of his armor at the sight of bright crimson optics and a dark face so close to his own. The blur of purple from the swift movement, though, instantly relaxed him as he realized that it was Skywarp. However, he soon tensed when he noticed the serious expression on the younger Decepticon's face.

"What's wrong," he questioned, attempting to keep his tone flat and uncaring. He was a bit shocked when he did not receive a vocal answer, as the flier seemed to be looking him over closely. Scowling, or at least trying to, the blue seeker felt his wings shift upward in a fluid movement. "Skywarp. Answer me."

"I know what Starscream has been saying. I know why the others murmur and snicker when I'm around," he said, voice dangerously low. Thundercracker knew that tone and the fact that Skywarp was using it, let him know this surely wasn't the time to forge annoyance. This was the Skywarp that brought the fear of their faction into Autobots from all walks of life. Wings shifted and optics narrowed, he continued, "I feel their stares all the time. I overhear more than you may believe and understand every single thing. Even what those Autobots say."

"Skywarp…"

"Don't give that look," he nearly snarled, causing his brother to flinch back just a bit. The look of concern and pity that Thundercracker had wore faded, replaced with one of surprise and slight fear. It was better now, Skywarp decided, but before he continued, he needed to clear something up, "I don't hate him because that's what he wants me to do. I can see it in his optics when he makes the remarks, and I'm not going to bend to his bratty little wants."

"Sky—!"

"I also heard what you said too," he added, swiftly and with a more gentle look in his optics. With the dimmed glow and a softer expression, Thundercracker nearly thought it was eons ago when they were just younglings and there was no war. Right after a day in the skies above Cybertron, when Skywarp just wanted to snuggle up to his older sibling and recharge the rest of the day away. It was almost haunting. "I heard you confronting him. I'm glad you remember, I'm glad that you're here too."

"What do you mean," Thundercracker blinked, then realization hit him. "Oh that—"

There was no time for words as the younger seeker wrapped bulky arms around his sibling's middle, pulling the part together. Their cockpits met with a light clank and skilled - for combat - servos reached around, digits brushing over the edge of a perfectly crafted wing. Intakes on both sides stalled for a moment: Thundercracker's out of surprise, and Skywarp's out of relaxation. There was a silence that engulfed the pair, then as quickly as it happened, it ended.

The two were suddenly apart quite a ways and Skywarp turned towards the door that he probably wouldn't even use. Thundercracker stood in awe as he stared at his brother's back, a lost part of him craving for more times like this when neither of them had to hide, and they could be a close-knit family once again.

"Thanks," the purple seeker said abruptly, turning his helm. He smirked playfully at his older sibling before off lining one optic, as if winking. Then he was gone from sight, warping away and probably to endure more of the harsh comments that came with the brand on all of their wings. Snaking away before anyone else saw what truly lurked behind the pranks and playfully deadly comments, back to being the last rung of the command trine, and leaving Thundercracker with far too much to think about.

**x-x-x**

**A/N**: Yes, I know this is not my best work and its probably one of the shortest pieces I've ever written, but hey, I felt the need to post it. I feel like I've put Skywarp as the joke of most of these and I felt a little bad. I like my command trine a bit more dangerous than what is usually stated. I've been thinking about opening another set of one shots like these but without all the fluff. I'm not sure yet, but its in the works in my mind so it will probably happen. Enjoy.


End file.
